<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Switched by eisneRiegan</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28474800">Switched</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/eisneRiegan/pseuds/eisneRiegan'>eisneRiegan</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Pre-marital, Quickies, Vanilla, body switch</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 14:35:32</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,904</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28474800</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/eisneRiegan/pseuds/eisneRiegan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Claude found a rather curious book down at the Abyss library</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>My Unit | Byleth &amp; Claude von Riegan, My Unit | Byleth/Claude von Riegan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>30</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Byleth turned around in the dark Abyss library, frowning as she looked for her companion, who seem to have wandered off on his own.</p><p>After all that promises and agreement before going down there...</p><p>She wasn't going to let Claude come with her out of respect for the people living down in the Abyss, but since Claude always keep his promises to her, she let him come down there after the morning's meeting.</p><p>It was hard to convince the Abyss Gatekeeper to let Claude in (it costed her a good bottle or two from the "topside of things" that he's going to expect by that evening to share with his fellows), and now he's going to put her in more trouble.</p><p>"Claude!" She hissed, walking around the deserted library, looking for any signs of him. She passed by the staircase that she's off limits to and found a dimmed lamp in one corner downstairs.</p><p>Sighing tiredly, Byleth ducked down the cord and carefully walked down the stairs. She stealthily walked up to the man immersed in his reading.</p><p>Squinting through what little light they have, she could make out the fine backside of the Alliance Leader, as he stood there, leaning on one of the shelves to his side.</p><p>She could hear him flipping carefully through the book he's holding, and she quietly snuck up behind him, holding her breath and gave his behind a smack with her hand, making the Alliance Leader jump in surprise.</p><p>"Teach!" He said indignantly, turning around while he placed a hand on the spot where Byleth had hit him. "What was that for?"</p><p>"Naughty children who wander off after promising not to deserves a spanking." Byleth told him with a straight face.</p><p>Claude pouted at her, rubbing the buttcheek that got slapped. "Teach, I know you're extremely fond of my ass but you didn't have to hit me that hard. What if I couldn't sit on my wyvern because it's sore? Then people would know I've been sleeping with everyone's beloved Professor ever since she came back to me after five years. Seteth and Alois will kill me, no doubt."</p><p>"Claude, you're the one who have a thing for getting spanked." Byleth reminded him. She almost added the fact that he likes being dominated by her which is, for some reason, doesn't sit well with her.</p><p>Maybe there's still a part of her that views him as her precious student and would prefer to have a much gentler, intimate time with him. She did try talking to him about it, and Claude was willing to try for her, but for some reason, their secret intimacy always end up rougher.</p><p>"Not when I'm reading peacefully, no."</p><p>"Put it back before Yuri or anyone else find out that we entered this area without permission."</p><p>"What? No." Claude almost whined, ignoring the mention of a certain name. "Tons of books that Seteth probably trimmed from the main library are here. Aren't you curious what they might be?"</p><p>"Pretty sure the books upstairs are intriguing enough, historically speaking."</p><p>"Yeah, and there's more here. I mean. Look at this."</p><p>He pulled her close, shining the lamp on one of the pages of the book he's holding.</p><p>"Look at this spell. It's unlike the ones being taught to us." He said excitedly as Byleth squinted to make out the words. "Maybe we can find something useful here for our campaigns."</p><p>Byleth stuck her face close to the page, scrunching her nose on the dusty old scent of the book.</p><p>The handwriting on the page is terrible but she could make out a few of the words.</p><p>"Adamo...corpus...verto?" She mumbled as she looked at Claude with a scowl.</p><p>"We barely can read it. We don't have enough time for this war to work on translating this book, let alone get Yuri's permission to even let us in this area legally."</p><p>"But Teach..."</p><p>She crossed her arms and looked at him sternly. "You already broke your promise to me you won't wander off on your own. Now, put that book back on the shelf and let's go back to the surface."</p><p>Pouting, Claude glanced down one more time on the page then grinned at her. He started reading off the words he managed to discern much earlier into an incantation.</p><p>Of course, nothing happened.</p><p>It's probably a high end spell that only Lysithea or any of the highly attuned mages can do.</p><p>"Claude, if you had placed a curse on the two of us, I swear I will not forgive you."</p><p>"Relax. I'm not even an accomplished mage. I can barely do a decent healing, let alone use strong wind magic."</p><p>Byleth flicked his forehead and Claude reluctantly placed the book back into the shelf and playfully squeezed one of Byleth's buttcheek in revenge as they were walking up the stairs.</p><p>Later on that night though, both were restless in their sleep as they both dreamed of slipping into a dark pool of nothingness.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Claude grunted, blearily opening his eyes at the urgent knocking on the door.</p>
<p>He rolled over the bed, sighing as he wondered why his bed doesn't seem to be as comfortable as it was before.</p>
<p>He stood up, stretching and yawning as he walked up to the door and opened it, one hand going to his chest tk scratch an itch.</p>
<p>He froze though, when he realized two things.</p>
<p>One, there seem to be soft, fleshy mounds on his chest, their softness and shape actually familiar to him since he had always squished his face inbetween those many times.</p>
<p>And two, he found his own body, wearing his pajamas, and face looking down at him in horror.</p>
<p>He blinked, processing what's going on.</p>
<p>Is he...still asleep?</p>
<p>"Claude, what on earth did you do?" He heard his own mouth say incredulously as he got pushed back into room and the door locked. "And put a robe on when you're opening the door!"</p>
<p>"What? I didn't do–" He started, though he stopped yet again when he heard Byleth's voice coming out when he spoke.</p>
<p>Eyes widening, Claude turned to look at the only mirror in the room and found Byleth's half naked self staring back at him.</p>
<p>Dumbfounded, he grabbed the breasts in his own hands and looked down at them, squeezing and rubbing them gently as if he's in a trance.</p>
<p>Oh, Holy Goddess above and Mother Goddess back at home in Almyra...</p>
<p>They switched body.</p>
<p>But how?</p>
<p>"Claude, stop doing that to my body!" Byleth told him, embarrassed by what he's doing, grabbing his wrists.</p>
<p>He stared up at her, amused by how short Byleth really is compared to him.</p>
<p>"I would have put this as a dream but I know that dreams can't recreate that softness I had just touched." Claude said slowly. "And I am at a loss too, you know."</p>
<p>"We can't be like this the whole day! Do something!"</p>
<p>He frowned, unnerved by her anxiousness.</p>
<p>"Teach, I don't really know what happened. Unless we offended some tricky spirit down there or–"</p>
<p>"That book you were holding yesterday. You tried to cast the magic."</p>
<p>"Yeah, but nothing really happened. Not until now that is."</p>
<p>"Do you even know what it was about?"</p>
<p>"Something about body control or the like. I'm not really good with Fodlan's old language." Claude admitted. "But still, I'm an inept with magic. I don't think I have the capability to cast it at all. Remember that it took me weeks to even manage a decent healing or wind magic until I've asked you to let me study something else?"</p>
<p>Byleth sat down on the bed, pinching the bridge of her nose.</p>
<p>Or his nose, rather.</p>
<p>This is really confusing him but the more he looks at Byleth in his body, the more he's kind of attracted to her.</p>
<p>Weird. He shouldn't feel that way about his self.</p>
<p>He shoved the idiotic thoughts aside and focused on Byleth's behavior.</p>
<p>She's unusually anxious.</p>
<p>Is being in his body allowed her to finally let her express her emotions openly?</p>
<p>He also noticed that he's unusually calm about the situation, and he could think much more clearly.</p>
<p>Huh. Maybe there's a bright side to this situation after all? They get to know each other more, even if it's unorthodox.</p>
<p>Claude walked over to Byleth, knelt down in front of her and took her hands.</p>
<p>"Don't worry Teach. I'll fix this."</p>
<p>"Well, you should. And put some decent clothes on."</p>
<p>"Hey, not my fault you sleep with skimpy clothes and I woke up in them. Were you expecting me last night?"</p>
<p>"Just go get changed."</p>
<p>Claude stuck his tongue out at her childishly before standing up and proceeded to take off his clothes. He stopped midway, as he looked back at her.</p>
<p>"Erm. Do you really have to be here while I change clothes?"</p>
<p>"It's my body, Claude. I've been seeing it since forever. Why should I look away from my own flesh?"</p>
<p>"Yeah, but I'm the one in it and you know it's unnerving for me to have someone watching my every move when I'm changing clothes on my own..."</p>
<p>"Get used to it."</p>
<p>Claude scoffed, turning away from her and changed clothes, struggling with her underwear, as he's not used on putting them on.</p>
<p>He's more comfortable taking them off of her.</p>
<p>He jumped a little when he felt Byleth touch his back and helped him to put the clothes on right.</p>
<p>"I have no idea how you manage to do this every day." Claude admitted as he stared at himself in the mirror.</p>
<p>"I didn't grow up with a silver spoon in my mouth, that's why."</p>
<p>Claude hummed as he stepped closer to the mirror, inclining his head. He then started braiding a lock of the green hair.</p>
<p>"Hey, Teach. You have any hairtie around?"</p>
<p>"In the drawer."</p>
<p>Claude rummaged around and found it, tying the braid neatly.</p>
<p>He also found her glasses that she never seem to wear at all. Jeralt had asked him years before for a recommendation of who can make prescription glasses for his daughter and gave it to her as a gift.</p>
<p>Picking the red frames up, he looked at her questioningly.</p>
<p>"Too proud to wear them?"</p>
<p>"It's not that. It's troublesome to wear while fighting."</p>
<p>"Ignatz doesn't seem to mind."</p>
<p>"Ignatz is used to it."</p>
<p>Shrugging, Claude put the glasses on and smiled at her.</p>
<p>"How do I look?"</p>
<p>"Passable."</p>
<p>Silence.</p>
<p>"You do know that you're kind of insulting yourself?" Claude asked her with a frown. "Please don't do that. It hurts me to hear you say that about yourself..."</p>
<p>"I appreciate your concern but I really don't like seeing myself wearing glasses."</p>
<p>Claude turned to look back at the mirror. "Why? You look cute. I like it. Plus, Jeralt gave you these glasses out of concern for your eyes."</p>
<p>"It's annoying to keep pushing them up my nose and cleaning them."</p>
<p>He laughed, walking over to her and hugged her, even though his arms can't envelope the body in front of him fully as he used to do.</p>
<p>"Ah, so that's the real reason you're not wearing these..."</p>
<p>"Claude, let's stop talking about mundane things and get back to the problem at hand. Since you're in my body, you can get into the Abyss library no problem. Go find that book again and see if you can figure out how to undo this. You're not allowed to make any shortcuts or get distracted. Because if you do..."</p>
<p>"You can't break up with me if we're stuck like this."</p>
<p>"Once we return, I'm going to break up with you if you dilly-dallied."</p>
<p>Claude huffed, pouting at her. "Fine...I won't wander off this time. What about you though? Are you going to wait in here?"</p>
<p>Byleth pursed her lips, looking at him uncomfortably. "Well...yes and also... I need help on one certain thing..."</p>
<p>"I'll do what I can to help. To the best of my ability right now, that is."</p>
<p>Byleth looked away, embarassed. "I...need to go to the bathroom."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Claude took a deep breath to calm his nerves.</p>
<p>This is his first time going into the Abyss on his own. Byleth seem to know certain parts of it like the back of her hand, and it'd look suspicious if he takes a wrong turn.</p>
<p>The laughter and awkwardness from earlier when he taught Byleth how to use the bathroom to relieve herself as a man have left him.</p>
<p>Exhaling, he took his first step into the Abyss and got greeted by the Abyss Gatekeeper, who seem to be pretty down about something and waiting patiently for those bottles that Byleth promised.</p>
<p>Upon entering the library, the only person in there is an old man who didn't pay any attention to him. Looking around carefully, Claude went down the stairs and went directly to the corner shelf where he stowed the book back.</p>
<p>He immediately found it wedged between old, thick books, and pulled it out, flipping through the pages where the enchantment was.</p>
<p>He was halfway through deciphering of how to undo it when he heard someone behind him.</p>
<p>He snapped the book shut and turned around.</p>
<p>Only to see Yuri descending the stairs gracefully.</p>
<p>"Oh, hello, friend." The pretty man greeted. "What are you doing down here?"</p>
<p>Claude's flippant attitude almost slipped out of his tongue, then remembered that to everyone's eyes, he's actually Byleth.</p>
<p>"Looking for things that might be able to help." Claude told him as Yuri hummed thoughtfully, standing in front of him.</p>
<p>"You promised me you won't come down here. Not even my people would dare."</p>
<p>"I've perused the books upstairs many times already and there's nothing much in there to fit the puzzles."</p>
<p>"Oh? What kind of puzzles?"</p>
<p>"Something that Claude and I have been working on. It doesn't concern everyone else, for the meantime."</p>
<p>Yuri stepped a little closer to Claude, cornering him. "You've been really, awfully close with Duke Riegan, my friend. It makes me a little jealous. You never visited me as much as you did five years ago. I miss our little dates during the weekend to be honest."</p>
<p>Placing a finger under Claude's chin, Yuri smiled charmingly at him.</p>
<p>Well, it looked more like a sleazy grin in Claude's opinion.</p>
<p>"How about this? I'll let you come down here any time you like. In exchange, let me have at least one kiss. Duke Riegan doesn't need to know."</p>
<p>Why this punk.</p>
<p>Has Yuri always been this aggressively flirty with Byleth when he's not around?</p>
<p>Claude put on a scowl, closest to what Byleth would make if she disapproves of something but it turned out to be more a murderous glare.</p>
<p>Yuri only stared at him then laughed.</p>
<p>"That's one scary face you have there, friend. I was only teasing. Of course I know how loyal you are to Duke Riegan. Can't say otherwise about him being loyal to you while you were gone." Yuri stepped away from him and gave a small bow. "But please. Refrain from entering places you're not allowed into. I'll overlook this once. As for the book you're holding, you can return it any time you please."</p>
<p>With that, Yuri left Claude fuming there.</p>
<p>Did that punk really implied that he went cavorting with women when Byleth wasn't around? Trying to put a seed of distrust between them? So that he can have Byleth to himself?</p>
<p>Claude stormed off back to the surface, ignoring Balthus who was on his way back to the underground, wearing no top and a gaggle of ladies at a distance who are oggling at him.</p>
<p>He went up into his room in the second floor, locked it and tried to focus on his urgent task at hand, only to fail because of what Yuri had told him.</p>
<p>They went on dates huh?</p>
<p>Sure, the two of them are much closer in age, but Claude called dibs on Byleth. Not even Sylvain or Linhardt can get her attention.</p>
<p>He had worked so hard to keep her attention on him, to make her fall in love with him deeply.</p>
<p>He shook his head, trying to clear everything out so he can focus.</p>
<p>Only to get disturbed by a knock on the door.</p>
<p>"Claude? I need to speak with you." Lorenz's voice came through from the other side. "And it's urgent. You are not allowed to say no to me."</p>
<p>Sighing, Claude set aside the book and went over to the door. Lorenz only stared at him.</p>
<p>"Professor? Whyever are you in Claude's room?"</p>
<p>"I...was checking on his things. Making sure he didn't brew another set of those little poisons of his." Claude told him. "What do you need him for?"</p>
<p>"Ah, well... It actually concerns you, Professor. I've noticed that Claude has been too close and too flirty with you that I need to remind him of proper conduct."</p>
<p>Claude raised an eyebrow at him.</p>
<p>People have an issue with him being with Byleth?</p>
<p>Really? </p>
<p>Shouldn't people be free to love whoever they want?</p>
<p>"Don't give me that look, Professor. I know I had...some issues back then as well regarding my own conduct but that's not the issue here. I've learned my lesson and I just want to impart it on him."</p>
<p>Claude sighed then gave Lorenz a levelled look. "You don't have to worry about him. He's well behaved."</p>
<p>"But–"</p>
<p>"No buts...I know myself...I mean, I know him well enough. Thank you for your concern. If you'll excuse me."</p>
<p>Claude closed the door on Lorenz's face with a snap and returned to the book, poring over it and trying to find the way to undo the stupid spell.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Byleth walked around idly, holding some flowers that she will offer to her parents, aware that some of the rank-and-file soldiers seem to be oggling at her.</p>
<p>She's used to that in all honesty, having been gifted by the genes of her parents with a body that Claude's consciousness is currently inhabiting.</p>
<p>She's also aware that Claude has been attracting a lot of the female gaze, since he's been leading them win after win.</p>
<p>What she didn't realize is that Claude...is an actual chick magnet without even trying. He coud be rivals with Linhardt on that account.</p>
<p>Lorenz would fume if he ever notices it, knowing how he thinks of Claude as his life's rival.</p>
<p>What happened to these people in the five years she was gone now that they're actually trying to throw themselves at him? Because of his position as Alliance Leader?</p>
<p>One of them actually approached Byleth to make small talk but Byleth pretty much made a believable excuse not to talk to them.</p>
<p>She found herself picking flowers in the greenhouse and thought of visiting her parents as Claude. Maybe people will get the hint that he's taken without them saying anything.</p>
<p>"Wish you're with us..." She mumbled as she knelt down to place the flowers on the grave and touched Jeralt's name. "I'm still not used not seeing you around after a long day or weeks of work...hope I'm not disappointing you and mother..."</p>
<p>"Oh, there you are, Leader Man." Hilda called out cheerfully as she skipped down the stairs. Byleth dusted off her pants and looked at her questioningly.</p>
<p>"You need me for something?" Byleth frowned, concerned.</p>
<p>Hilda stopped on her tracks, staring at her for a moment before smiling widely again.</p>
<p>"Ah, I see. Sorry to have bothered you while you were visiting your in-laws." Hilda replied as she stood next to Byleth. "Asking for their blessing already? Promising you'll take care of the Professor well?"</p>
<p>"Is something wrong with that?"</p>
<p>Hilda gave her a sidelong glance, sure that there's something wrong with Claude.</p>
<p>He's not the serious, short responses type of guy.</p>
<p>"Did you have a fight with the Professor?" Hilda asked innocently. "You're unusually...serious."</p>
<p>"No, we didn't."</p>
<p>"You sure? I saw you rush out this morning and knocked at her door impatiently."</p>
<p>"Hilda, aren't you watching me and my movements too much? What for?"</p>
<p>"Well..." Hilda said teasingly, standing closer to Byleth. "I do find you interesting after all. Aren't you the same with me? I always do feel your eyes on me whenever you're in my area."</p>
<p>Byleth took a deep breath, controlling her annoyance.</p>
<p>She loves Hilda as her student. But this...</p>
<p>"Oh but of course, I won't get in the way of you and the Professor, knowing how you have a big crush on her. You've searched for her everywhere in the past five years, that's why you never joined the fight until now."</p>
<p>"Claude!" They heard Lorenz yelled angrily. The two of them looked around to find the Gloucester heir approaching them.</p>
<p>"What on earth did you do this time for the Professor to raid your room? Seriously, we can't have her do spot checks on you every other day."</p>
<p>Byleth blinked at him, shocked that Claude had returned from the Abyss library that fast, and even chose to lock himself up in his room instead of hers.</p>
<p>She knew he's good on sneaking into places he shouldn't be in, but not this good.</p>
<p>"Is the Professor still in my room?" Byleth asked, making Hilda narrow her eyes suspiciously.</p>
<p>"Of course. Where else would you think she'd be at?"</p>
<p>Ignoring Lorenz's outbursts, Byleth sidestepped him and proceeded to powerwalk back to the second floor of the dormitory, leaving them behind.</p>
<p>"Something's off with him today..." Hilda mused, glancing back at the Eisner grave.</p>
<p>"Nothing's really normal with him in the first place."</p>
<p>"Think, Lorenz. Since when did Claude ever called Professor as 'Professor'?"</p>
<p>"He probably realized he's in deep trouble even though we're no longer students."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Byleth reached Claude's room on the second floor and knocked politely.</p><p>"It's me. Open up." Byleth called as she knocked again.</p><p>"Ah...wait. Teach..."</p><p>Knowing that breathless sound well, Byleth opened the door forcefully and found Claude on the floor, a hand inbetween the legs he's inhabiting, and his clothes in disarray.</p><p>Byleth entered the room and slammed it shut, locking it in the process.</p><p>Seeing her own body doing lewd stuff like this...</p><p>"Claude, what–"</p><p>Claude arched his torso upward as he reached climax using Byleth's body, fingers moving around inside the pussy that he may or may have not taken advantage of right now, the warm juices flowing out of him and making a mess on the floor. With his free hand, he squeezed one breast tightly, pinching the nipple that added to the pleasure he's feeling right now.</p><p>Panting, he turned his head to look at her with an embarrassed smile.</p><p>"I...ah...deciphered how to undo it." He told her as he relaxed his legs and pulled out his fingers, wiping them clean on a hankerchief. "However...it didn't work."</p><p>"So what were you doing with my body?"</p><p>"It's part of it, Teach. The book said the only way to lift the curse is the sexual satisfaction of the...afflicted."</p><p>Byleth only raised an eyebrow at him doubtfully and Claude let out a laugh on seeing his own face give him that expression.</p><p>"I'm telling the truth, Teach. It's all in the book." He gingerly got up, pulled up his underwear and was in the process of fixing his clothes when he stopped to grin at Byleth.</p><p>"I've got to say, Teach. You really have a sensitive body."</p><p>Finally done putting his clothes back on, Claude picked up the book and showed it to Byleth, pointing to the paragraph that she barely understands the handwriting.</p><p>"I still don't understand why it didn't work though." He said as he tossed the book onto the bed. "I'm pretty much satisfied with what I did...and I also know now how to satisfy you that way for next time."</p><p>They stood there, with Claude slowly realizing how awkward and shocking it must have been for Byleth to see her own body masturbate like that.</p><p>He cleared his throat, meeting her eyes apologetically.</p><p>"Sorry Teach. I thought I could fix it quickly that way..."</p><p>She flicked his forehead as the two of them went back to sit down on the bed, ignoring the mess Claude made on the floor.</p><p>"You're not the only one afflicted by the curse, Claude." Byleth reminded him. "Of course your way wouldn't work. Though I'm not sure I'm willing to do the same thing with your...thing. With your own hand and..."</p><p>Claude pursed his lips, as he looked over his own body next to him, and he shuddered at the immediate thought that came to his mind but it has to be done to get back to their original bodies.</p><p>"This will really put a different meaning to 'go fuck yourself'." Claude muttered under his breath.</p><p>"What are you mumbling about?"</p><p>"We have to do it. All the way."</p><p>"Having sex with my own body in front of me is not going to get me aroused, Claude. And it's broad daylight."</p><p>"There's a reason the quickie got invented."</p><p>Byleth only gave him a disapproving look. "Claude."</p><p>"Unless you want to go around like this for the next couple of hours, this is the only chance we have this morning. Just make sure you go to the bathroom often for me because I don't really fancy having to deal with a urinary tract infection during battle."</p><p>Claude could see the struggle in her face, as she finally sighed in defeat.</p><p>He doesn't like the idea too and he's regretting of casting it in the first place.</p><p>"So...may I?" Claude asked as he leaned over to her. Byleth quickly captured his lips, shutting her eyes closed so that she won't see her face and ignore the fact that she's kissing herself using Claude's lips.</p><p>Claude only gave a surprised "oomph!" but quickly recovered and responding to Byleth's kisses aggressively.</p><p>He deftly ran a hand on his member, still ignoring the fact that he's really going to fuck himself using Byleth's body.</p><p>This is the weirdest intimacy they'll ever experience and the two of them aren't willing to repeat this ever again.</p><p>Deftly unzipping Byleth's pants, he pulled out his body's semi-hard dick and stroked it in a way he knew will get a quick response.</p><p>Byleth groaned into the kiss, pulling away and watched him through half closed eyes go down on her.</p><p>Her hips jerking upwards as Claude gobbled her up, she wondered if Claude really enjoyed this view and sensation before.</p><p>He was a bit clumsy at first, teeth scraping the skin and gagging over the size and thickness of his own member. He developed a newfound respect for Byleth, as she was able to deep throat him before with no problem.</p><p>Byleth placed a hand on the back of Claude's head as he bobbed it up and down on her.</p><p>"Claude...I can't hold it..." She grunted as he pulled away on time before she could climax.</p><p>Straddling her, Claude clumsily sat and took in the thick dick into Byleth's body and almost came from that one action alone.</p><p>He wonders if she feels this good every time she would sit on his lap like this.</p><p>"Teach, holy shit...your body's really sensitive..." Claude said through clenched teeth as he started moving his hips. "Damn, this...feels really... Good..."</p><p>Byleth grabbed his hips and met his movements with her own, groping his ass that elicited a rather loud moan from him.</p><p>"Keep your voice down." She told him as she latched her mouth against his neck, marking him as the two of them increased their pace and climaxed together, with Claude biting down on his lips to prevent any kind of loud moan coming out.</p><p>He wasn't able to get off on time before Byleth shot that load and now he could feel it filling her insides.</p><p>He hopes she's not ovulating right now because untimely pregnancy will derail the war.</p><p>The two of them panted, as Claude raised his head again to kiss her before pulling away and looking down at where they are joined physically.</p><p>They're still stuck in different bodies.</p><p>What's going on?</p><p>"Why...didn't it work?" Claude blurted out, astonished. "That should have worked..."</p><p>"Quickie wasn't the answer then." Byleth breathed, still processing how this weird situation actually kind of turned her on.</p><p>"Well...we don't have all day...we'll think it over and try again later..." Claude said as he started to get off but Byleth flipped him over onto the bed and hovered above him, pinning his wrist down.</p><p>The only thing that's positive in this scenario of theirs is that she doesn't have to exert extra effort on flipping her partner around.</p><p>She knows she's strong physically, but with Claude's muscle mass, or maybe it has something to do with his weight, it's actually hard for her to flip him. She only happen to be able to do it in her original body due to him being submissive.</p><p>Claude only looked up at her, gulping nervously.</p><p>"Uh, Teach?"</p><p>"You said the curse is only going to get lifted if the afflicted experience sexual satisfaction, right?"</p><p>"Yeah but–"</p><p>"It might mean that we don't have to satisfy one another like this, but rather we have to satisfy our own needs that hasn't been met by our partner and thus we have to do it ourselves. We may be in different bodies but I know mine well enough."</p><p>Claude gave her an indignant look.</p><p>What? He doesn't satisfy her with their usual romp?</p><p>Is that what she's trying to say?</p><p>Before he could even say one thing, Byleth covered his mouth with hers, surging her tongue inside and played with his, swirling it around.</p><p>Claude shut his eyes close, as the kiss made him melt a little.</p><p>It's unlike any kisses they've shared.</p><p>It's sweet, almost tamed but at the same time there's that hint of ferocious need being held back.</p><p>Claude became a shuddering mess under Byleth, as she seem to worship every little part, kissing and touching places he never thought of exploring before on her body.</p><p>Little butterfly kisses on the neck, down the underside of the breast, as they became one in a slow and gentle manner.</p><p>Byleth kisses him again, sliding her fingers slowly across his palms and intertwining their hands together.</p><p>"Teach..." Claude squeaked, squirming.</p><p>Byleth shushed him quietly, kissing the corner of his mouth. "Keep your voice down."</p><p>When they switched position, with Claude on all fours, he almost lost it when Byleth started kissing his back and running her hands around him.</p><p>Is this...</p><p>Is this what she wanted from him but couldn't have because he's too eager to be the bottom in their original bodies?</p><p>The two of them shut both of their eyes as they reached their climax.</p><p>Then opened their eyes when the sensation they were feeling changed. </p><p>Byleth is now on all fours, with Claude behind her and filling her with his seed.</p><p>Claude laid on top of her, heavily breathing as he tried to get his bearings again.</p><p>He's glad they're back in their bodies.</p><p>But at the same time, he's annoyed at himself because for all their sexual activities, he never got to satisfy her emotionally as well.</p><p>She had talked about it with him before but he still insisted on his way halfway through it. She probably felt betrayed.</p><p>As they fixed themselves up, Claude kept glancing at Byleth who's looking down at her tummy, with a hand over it.</p><p>Smiling, Claude enveloped her in his arms and kissed her ear.</p><p>"I guess I have to speed things up on this war before everyone finds out about our soon-to-be born baby."</p><p>Byleth looked up at him, frowning. "Don't be reckless."</p><p>He grinned, kissing the middle of her forehead. "Don't worry. I'm only skipping directly over to besieging Enbarr instead of capturing the territories of the Empire to weaken her supply chain of soldiers and rations."</p><p>Byleth hummed, turning around in his arms and touched his chin.</p><p>"Being in your body isn't so bad."</p><p>"Well, I've memorised the enchantment and we know how to lift it..."</p><p>"No. It might not work the second time. I don't want to suffer not being able to go to the bathroom without your help."</p><p>Claude pouted, biting the tip of her nose lightly.</p><p>"Oh yeah, stay away from Yuri from now on." Claude told her, pinching her cheek. "He's too...much."</p><p>"You met Yuri down there?"</p><p>"Found me looking for the book. And aggressively flirted. Seriously..."</p><p>Byleth laughed, squishing his face. "Claude, you're the only man for me." </p><p>"Well, I better be." He mumbled, pouting at her.</p><p>"Well, am I the only woman in your life?" she asked, inclining her head.</p><p>"Of course you are! What kind of question is that?"</p><p>She regarded him for a moment then hugged him. "Nothing, never mind."</p><p>"Did Hilda said something stupid again?" </p><p>"Forget it."</p><p>"Teaachhh..."</p><p>"It's fine, Claude. Forget it."</p><p>Claude grunted, hugging her tightly.</p><p>"You'll still let me bottom, right?"</p><p>"Claude..." Byleth sighed, exasperated.</p><p>"I'm just checking!"</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p><br/><strong>Extra</strong>:</p><p>Byleth paid a visit to Yuri a few days later in the Abyss, while making sure his other companions are aboveground, bringing some wine as a gift.</p><p>Yuri only looked at her carefully, making Byleth smile.</p><p>"It's me."</p><p>"I know it's you physically, friend. But I'm not sure about..."</p><p>"It's really me. He figured out the way to lift it faster than we originally thought." Byleth told him as she brought out the accursed book that landed them in that situation for a few hours.</p><p>Yuri snickered, taking the wine and the book from her and brought out two glasses for the two of them. He poured for the two of them, though only less of the liquor for Byleth.</p><p>"To be honest, it's really an unexpected request from you I wasn't even sure if you were joking or not..."</p><p>Byleth frowned at the glass he handed to her. Yuri laughed, as he sat down.</p><p>"Pregnant women aren't allowed to drink."</p><p>"We're not even sure yet if I am."</p><p>"Believe me when I say it only takes one, unprotected time."</p><p>Byleth raised an eyebrow at him questioningly but Yuri smiled charmingly to distract her, holding the book up.</p><p>"How did you know he'll pick up this book in the first place?"</p><p>She shrugged, taking a sip of the wine. "He's a curious man. If he sees something out of the ordinary, especially a book that's been crammed in hastily, he'll take a look. I'm more surprised you found a book particularly for my request..."</p><p>Yuri gave her a seated, grand bow. "I run the Abyss, and had that library's ledger fixed some years ago. It wasn't easy to look for this specific book since there's over a thousand or so books in here..."</p><p>Byleth pursed her lips, nodding at him, and finished her wine. "Now about your reward..."</p><p>Yuri smiled, swirling his wineglass lazily. "Oh, I just want a simple one. Keep Dorothea out of battle from here on out."</p><p>Byleth narrowed her eyes at him suspiciously, as Yuri drank his wine to avoid her questions.</p><p>Did he and Dorothea...?</p><p>"You know, friend. Overthinking is bad for the baby. You should also start thinking of when you'll stop going to the front lines."</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>